A Moment of Weakness (Missing You)
by pinkwolf1620
Summary: Roy is missing Thea after she leaves Starling City. Felicity is missing Barry in his 'sleep'. They come together in a moment of weakness.


It would be a tough night ahead, a lonely one too since she was the only one down here but she wanted to get this last bit of work done for Oliver before going home for the night.  
Felicity didn't mind the extra work, the long hours and the pain in her eyes from staring at a computer screen; as long as it helped Oliver catch the bad guy it was all worth it in the end.  
Taking a sip of water she rubbed her eyes again, stretched and then got right back into it _need to finish need to finish _she chanted inside her head.

A tap on her shoulder startled her, she whipped around with a squeal; a grinning Roy stood behind her.  
"Sorry Smoak, didn't think anyone would be down here"  
"It's ok, Roy. I was just 'in the zone' is all" Felicity nodded and that was that.

Roy went to work on the dummy, punching and kicking it like Oliver had taught him too – only this time it sounded more aggressive and forced.  
Felicity turned back to her computer and began to type again, the sounds of punching totally drowning out her typing _something is up _she mused to herself _should I ask? Maybe when he is done training _even though Roy didn't have The Mirakuru in his body, Felicity thought it best to leave him to his thoughts and workout until he was ready to talk.

A few minutes later, Roy had given up punching and had taken to the Salmon Ladder instead, Felicity could hear that he was straining, he hadn't used the Ladder as much as Oliver but he seemed to be doing a decent job. Roy was still pushing himself Felicity could see.  
Once her job was done she turned to see that Roy was half way up the Salmon Ladder and panting hard "Roy?" she asked as she got up and went to the Ladder with a bottle of water "I think it might be time for a break, huh?"  
Roy let go and landed next to Felicity with ease, nodding his thanks as he took the water from her and took a large gulp  
"Everything ok?" Felicity asked softly  
Roy eyed her questioningly before saying, "Yeah, fine. Why?"  
"It's just, Oliver doesn't throw himself that hard into a workout unless something is bothering him"  
"I'm not Oliver"  
"I can see that" Felicity smiled, her eyes quickly traveling over his body, she looked down and mentally cursed herself "Sorry. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Roy shrugged at first, not wanting to talk but with Felicity standing there all sweet and willing to hear him talk about his problems he couldn't resist: "It's Thea"  
"Oliver told me she left" Felicity nodded "I'm sorry Roy, I know you loved her"  
"It isn't the fact that she left, just that she left with _him_! Malcom is dangerous and she left with him!" he raised his voice at the last statement and noticed that Felicity took a step back from him and he mentally slapped himself "I'm sorry Felicity"

"It's OK Roy, you're angry and hurt you have every right to shout" Felicity un folded her arms and placed a hand on his shoulder "I lost someone too"  
"Who? That Allen guy?" Roy asked  
"Yeah, his name is Barry, he was the sweetest guy" Felicity smiled brightly "He and I tracked down these bad guys, Barry even saved Oliver's life"  
"Thea saved mine" Roy remembered, smiling too "she, she showed me that there was more to life than crime, Oliver helped me see it to but it was mostly Thea"

Felicity liked hearing Roy talk about Thea like this, it reminded her of how she thought about Barry "See? Talking helps. You look better already"  
"You want me to show you what she taught me?" Roy suddenly asked "she taught me to dance, she said it was a good way to get all the stress out"  
"Barry wasn't much of a dancer" Felicity pointed out  
"I am"

Roy offered her his hand and pulled her to him, Felicity grabbed a remote on the table and pushed a button, music filled the foundry. Roy and Felicity began to dance, he twisted and turned and she held his hands and followed his movements.  
Felicity had never done this before, the Foundry was somewhere to work, it didn't seem right to dance around and have fun; that was exactly why she didn't stop dancing.  
Roy hadn't felt like this since Thea left, his chest was filling with warmth and he couldn't stop smiling, all he could think about was the girl he loved as he twirled Felicity around.

Felicity laughed as Roy expertly spun her around and then brought her into a deep dip "I can believe this!" she exclaimed between giggles "dancing in the Arrow Cave, who would have thought!" Roy brought her back up and then simply held her in his arms. This felt good.  
Felicity noticed that Roy's eyes looked far away, they shimmered with small tears as he looked through her _he is thinking of Thea _he reasoned and looked down. She missed Barry and wondered what it would be like to do this with him.

Roy touched his palm to her cheek and made her look at him, Felicity tried to make out what he was trying to say, it sounded like Thea's name, before she could think about it Roy crashed his lips onto hers. Felicity gasped in surprise, indecently opening her mouth to allow Roy to deepen the kiss, Roy misheard her gasp and wrapped his arms around her.

Felicity pulled her head to the side in an effort to stop him but Roy knew what he was doing, he placed heated kisses along her jaw and down her neck, biting slightly at her pulse point making her moan. Felicity hadn't kissed Barry yet but wondered if it would be like this? Filled with heat and passion? Felicity's mind slowly started to take control again _this isn't right! Roy is confused about Thea and I miss Barry! _She fought herself hard as Roy's lips made their way back to her mouth, his fingers tracing that sensitive spot behind her ear making her shudder against him.

Roy pushed Felicity back against the computer desk, he smiled when he heard her moan against his mouth _Thea I want you, I miss you _his thoughts screamed at him.  
His hands took on a mind of their own, one hand going down her body while the other buried itself in her hair.

"Roy…"

The voice seemed so far away…couldn't he ignore it and give in to what his body wanted?

"Roy…listen to me!"

He kissed harder to make the voices stop but a sharp pain to his cheek brought him back

"Roy STOP!"

Felicity pushed Roy away roughly and covered her mouth with her hand "…Roy?" she stupidly asked as Roy stood a few feet away from her looking just as shocked as she did  
"Felicity…I" Roy could feel his hands shaking and put them by his side "I'm sorry" was that all he could say "I can't believe I…I jumped at you like that. I'm sorry, I'm just –"  
"I know, Roy. You miss Thea, you're feeling hurt and you needed an outlet, I'm sorry too"

Roy shook his head "It wasn't right! Could you imagine if I..if you didn't stop me?"  
Felicity tried not to think about it and pressed passed it "But you didn't Roy. You stopped"  
"Only when you hit me"  
"I think you need to go home" Felicity said rationally "we both need to go home and get some rest. We can talk tomorrow, if you want"

Roy nodded and made his way to the stairs, aware that Felicity hadn't moved and was probably waiting for him to be gone before she shut down her computers and left herself.

**A/N: I know this feels 'unfinished' but this idea has been buzzing around my head for AGES (I can't be the only one who 'slightly' ships these too? They're around the same age (In my head Felicity is still pretty young, early 20s) and they're both missing loved ones since the final episode – Felicity/Barry and Roy/Thea and just thought this was a nice idea.**

Read and review. You're input and comments help me write!


End file.
